Hall of Fame
by Tu Amor
Summary: SasuSaku one-shots. o7: We never had a beginning. But then again, we never had an ending either.
1. Best Friend

**A/N: Hey guys, this was originally the chapter I wanted on here, the chapter ****Always ****will be on here, it will just be coming a little later than expected.**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

**Best Friend**

* * *

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

The two could be known as inseparable, or an easier term, _best friends._ The two were named oddest best friends of the school, more or less because of the morals they have in their lives. Two completely different morals that is.

Uchiha Sasuke was the heir to the Uchiha Corps., a big famous corporation that helps with the business industry. He's the typical guy you see in movies; you know that has the looks, brains, athleticism. He was undoubtedly the best looking guy in the school, hell maybe even the whole Japan. His dark ebony locks and his deep onyx eyes just make the girls at the school swoon. Sure enough, he takes that as an advantage. Every weekend you'll hear about a crazy party at one side of town and Sasuke Uchiha banging another chick. He's the guy that uses girls for his own personal needs and doesn't care what happens to them afterwards. Aside from the looks, he's got the brains. Sasuke was a straight A student, second in his class. Getting these good marks also help with one other thing, athletics. In Konoha, a town where basketball is everything, a good player is always needed. Konoha High has a strict policy that if any athlete is failing one course, he or she will be taken out. Sasuke, being the awesome man that he is, is the captain and best player on the team. Along with his teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara, the group has the State Championship in their eyes.

Haruno Sakura was the normal Jane. Nothing special about her besides the abnormal pink hair and piercing emerald eyes. Her pink hair is always down either straight or curled, her eyes shine so bright that it even makes diamonds jealous. Like Sasuke, she has the looks, brains, and is an exceptionally great athlete. She's a straight A student, top of her class even beating Sasuke. Sakura was an exceptional volleyball player, though she does not intend on receiving any scholarships the Universities were offering. She's the captain and the schools ace, though basketball is a more important sport in Konoha, that doesn't stop others to come and watch the wonderful Haruno Sakura and her girls, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten play. Haruno Sakura wasn't the typical high school teenager. She didn't drink, or go out to study. She believes that there are better things to do, like studying and getting into Konoha University for their medical program. Though her best friend goes out every weekend for parties and banging random girls, she's not all for it. She hates the fact that Sasuke does that. She thinks that what Sasuke does is completely utterly disgusting. She doesn't know when or what happened. Her best friend changed before her eyes.

Like every girl in the school Sakura liked Sasuke. No, actually more like loved. They two were best friends since they were in diapers. Nothing stopped them from growing up and being best friends. She looked at the girls Sasuke beds and thinks that he would never like her. She fell in love with her best friend before she even knew what was going on. But she didn't want a guy who goes around having sex with other girls. She was trapped between love and hatred.

* * *

Today was not just a normal Friday night. Today was the regional game between Konoha and Oto that determines who will make it to the state finals. The game is to start at 6. Sakura sat at her desk in her last hour of the day. The boys had left a little earlier for their game, so that left Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The boys are required to dress up today for their away game, and Sakura couldn't deny just how good Sasuke looked. He wore a black, blue, and white flannel under a white v-neck sweater along with a pair of black slacks. Hot damn.

Sakura and the girls left as the bell rang. The group had decided that they would all go to practice before they left, which left them with the choice of leaving without freshening up. Forced to wear the clothes they wore to school that day, the girls piled into Sakura's car before Sakura drove down to Oto, where they will see some ass kicking done by the one and only Konoha basketball team.

As Sakura and the girls walked in, they saw that the crowd had already arrived. There was not a single seat left so they chose to stand. The boys were on the court getting warmed up and Sakura knew that Sasuke had realized that she was here. Why? Because he waved. Gosh I'm so lame. Anyways, Sakura waved back then she saw Naruto, Hinata's man, walk up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and then punched him playfully in the arm.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, my man!" Naruto called as he ran towards Sasuke with a basketball in between his arms.

"What do you want?" Sasuke answered coldly.

"Ouch, can't a guy come and talk to his best friend." Naruto replied. Sasuke glared at him, knowing that he had something he needed to say, "Alright, alright. You know what to do after this game right?" Sasuke glared yet once again and punched Naruto playfully in the arm, not enough to hurt him. He needed Naruto in this game, he was an important asset.

"That's only if we win Narutard." Naruto laughed at the name. Who knew Sasuke had a sense of humor?

"Oh don't worry; we'll make sure we win." Naruto said before laughing and walking away. Sasuke looked to see Neji and Shikamaru smirking at him. Damn these guys.

Sasuke had planned everything out carefully. If they were to win this game, he would confess to Sakura. The one girl that he had fell in love with since birth. He planned everything out with such precise measurements that Einstein would fall to his knees.

_Why would she want me? _He thought as he shot the ball that went straight through the net. _I'm just a player who she probably is disgusted with._

* * *

The game had started. Bodies were rushing back and forth to get the ball, shots were being made, and most importantly the clock was ticking.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino called. Sakura was so engrossed in the game that she almost didn't register Ino's voice.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered. Damn.

"I heard the boys were going to a party after this." Sakura frowned. Again? Another party, another girl thrown into the mess.

"Oh really?" Ino nodded her head. The girls were both watching and conversing at the same time.

"Yup, it's at Kiba's this time. So you know how it is at his place."

Kiba Inuzuka, defensive player on the basketball team. He's known for throwing some of the most bad ass parties ever. And when I say bad ass, I mean bad ass. There's usually a whole flock of people from Konoha and a little from the other schools. Sakura have never been to his parties and she swears to God, she never will.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Sasuke banging yet another girl, "Kiba huh? That's fine."

"So you're totally okay with Sasuke banging another chick? You're okay with that?" Ino said. And that's when the buzzer rang. Konoha had won. The boys were jumping up and down in joy, their dream finally came true. Sakura watched as Sasuke was jumped on one by one and the tears fell. That was not the boy who preyed on innocent women, that was his best friend. Best friend turned into a sexually active monster. When did her best friend become like this?

"As much as I'm not okay with it, who's going to stop him? It's better to let Sasuke do whatever he wants." And with that Sakura leaned off the wall, "You guys can go out to the car, I'll be right out. And I think it's safer for you to drive tonight." She said as she handed Ino the keys before walking out.

"Sakura-" Ino began but was interrupted by a louder scream for Sakura's name. Then Sasuke appeared before her.

"Ino, where did Sakura go?" Sasuke asked. Ino took in his appearance. He was all sweaty from his game. The jersey clung on him and his hair was plastered on his face due to the sweat.

"I don't know. She just left." Ino muttered.

"What? What happened?" Ino shrugged. She didn't know it herself. That's when Sasuke took off.

"Sasuke?" She said softly. Sasuke turned around, "Bring her back will you?"

"Aa." He said before running out to find Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was walking alongside the sidewalk. What could she do now? Sasuke wasn't going to stop. Not for anyone, not even for her. She wasn't going to just stand there and watch as life passes. She was going to graduate; most importantly she was going to go to Konoha University. Sasuke on the other hand she was not so sure of. Despite being his best friend, he never told her what he wanted to do. Every time she spoke of KU he would always smiled. But what kind of person was he now?

"When did you change into such a monster?" Sakura whispered as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"After I fell in love with my best friend." A voice behind her said. Sakura whirled around to find Sasuke standing there covered in sweat.

"How did you..?" Sakura began.

"I fell in love with my best friend, and I'm hoping she would still take me in." Sasuke said, "I may have been stupid and slept with a bunch of random girls, but my heart will always be hers." He was walking towards her now and stopped right when he was in front of her.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's hand rested on her waist as he brought her closer and his lips began to descend towards her until it ultimately crushed itself onto her lips.

The kiss was soft yet passionate. She had expected it to be bone crushing and passion filled, but yet it was just a sweet and gentle once. Kind of like he was afraid to hurt her, like one mistake and she would break. And yet she liked it.

"You know, I wasn't the only one that's changed. Do you know how many guys want a piece of your ass?"

Sakura flinched. Damn this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't leave or favorite this story without reviewing, that would break my fragile heart!(: Thanks!**


	2. Long Distance

**A:N/ Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter/story. I didn't know what to call it. Haha, oh and IT'S FUCKING SUMMER! TIME FOR PARTIES AND BEACHES!**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

**Chapter 2: Long** **Distance**

* * *

"Morning forehead!" Ino called. Forehead, or Sakura, was currently sitting at her desk. It's early morning and today was a big day.

"Hey porky." Sakura replied.

"What's up Saku? Don't you seem glum?" Tenten commented. Had she seemed glum? Sakura hadn't noticed.

"Today's the day! You should be beyond excited!" Ino said plopping herself down on her seat beside Sakura.

Today was the day. Sakura knew that. The girls' basketball team was traveling to Oto tonight for a game. But not just any game. A game where she could see him, number ten, Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're like head over ass for him girl! Tonight's the night to show him what Haruno Sakura is really made of!" Ino said. Yes, it's true. Even though he knew her skills and how well she was on the court, he didn't get to see her full potential.

Uchiha Sasuke was a sex god. That is a true fact babe. So, of course, he probably is always surrounded by girls. Girls prettier than Sakura.

"Where's Hinata? She's never late." Sakura sighed.

"I got a text from her saying she's sick." Tenten said checking her phone, "Looks like we're short of a starter."

"Dang, didn't she want to see that number twenty three from Oto, Uzumaki Naruto?" Ino asked, "Long distance relationships are such a pain in the ass."

"Shikamaru problems?" Sakura questioned. Nara Shikamaru, number fifteen from the Oto team.

"He's such a lazy ass. I ask him for one simple thing and he says it's troublesome." Ino sighed. The two weren't dating. Ino wasn't very fond of long distance relationships and Shikamaru probably thought it was troublesome.

"That's too bad. Neji's practically the same." Ino turned to Tenten, "He's such a girl."

Hyuuga Neji, number eighteen from the Oto team.

"Looks like one too." Sakura muttered. The girls laughed.

* * *

Then the bell rang signaling the start of class. Since today they were heading towards Oto, they get to leave early. Score! Also since it's away, they had to dress up. Not that they have a problem with that but when you have to dress up every time you have an away game, it's get just a tad bit annoying.

"Chill love! You look stunning today! Trying to impress Sasuke?" Ino said. Sakura looked at her outfit. It consisted of a black pencil skirt, a white blouse with some white 3 inch strappy heels, "I love black pencil skirts because they're so versatile."

"Yeah I know thanks. I like your outfit too Ino. Trying to make Shikamaru jealous?" Ino laughed.

"Forehead my love, you know me to well." Sakura smiled.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave. Everyone was out of class and they all piled onto the bus.

"Tonight's going to be easy. I don't even know why we bother coming." Tenten said.

Oto's girls' team wasn't so much of a threat in the basketball world. Their boys' team is just a powerhouse.

"It's good practice Tennie!" Ino said setting her duffel bag on the floor next to their seat, "Besides, Karin's going to be there."

Sakura groaned at the sound of her name. Karin hated her, just as much as cats hated the water. And it's all because of Uchiha Sasuke. All because he was 'interested' in her when they first met.

She and Sasuke had been texting for months after that. No big deal right? He's just a hot guy who has the hots for her. Right?

"Guys, please don't mention her to me." Sakura said rubbing her temples. She can already feel a headache coming on.

Last time they met, Karin had purposely pushed and kicked Sakura during the game. Sure they won, but Sakura played her worst that day. And she's not going to let that happen again.

"Say forehead, did you text Sasuke? Is he going to be here today?" Ino said wiggling her eyebrows at Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Uh, yeah he's going to be here and so will the other guys." Ino and Tenten gave each other a high five.

* * *

The bus soon pulled up in front of the school doors. Oto High School wasn't a big flashy school that had money unlike Konoha. Oto was just a school who just had enough to get by. Their students aren't rich or anything except for a few. Their education level is also low which makes gives Oto a bad reputation.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and the other girls had filed out of the bus. Taking a step into the school they could feel the air conditioner on high. It gave Sakura the goose bumps. Then Sakura felt a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Chill girl." Tenten said before winking. She was walking beside Sakura and Ino was walking on the other side of Sakura. The three were in the front of the group, leading them to the locker room.

As they made their way into the gym they could feel people staring and people whispering.

"Hey look, it's the Konoha girls. They're not lying when they say Konoha has the hottest girls."

"Damn. Look at those legs."

"Well looks like our girls won't have a chance tonight."

Sakura sighed. Was Konoha really known as the school with the hottest girls? Sakura had no idea.

"Hey Saki, look." Tenten said looking up in the bleachers. Sakura looked at her before moving her eyes to the top of the bleachers where a big group of guys were sitting. One stood out to her. In his chicken ass glory, dark onyx eyes and lean figure sat Uchiha Sasuke.

He was sitting along with his team as well as the girls' team. Yup, she could hear Karin's screeching voice from here. Probably annoying Sasuke with her annoying antics.

"Come on girls, let's go." their coach said. Hatake Kakashi was the coach for both girls and boys teams at Konoha. Both excelling very well in their respective groups.

"Okay okay. We're going." Sakura said. Then she realized it. The locker room was all the way on the other corner of the room. That means they have to walk across the court.

Dear god have mercy on her. Sakura dreaded the meeting with both Karin and Sasuke. Why does god have to be against her, especially at this moment?

The team took a step onto the court and kept walking towards the locker room. With her friends by her side, she felt a lot safer. But it's clear; she could feel two pairs of eyes staring at her. One with murderous intentions and one emotionless.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that the girl you're talking to?" Shikamaru said lazily. The lazy genius had his head on his arms.

"Hn, isn't that chick yours?" Sasuke asked gesturing to Ino who was walking and talking to Sakura.

"I don't know. Relationships are too troublesome."

"You would say that." Neji commented. Sasuke smirked.

"Which one is your girl Hyuuga? The one with the buns?" Neji blushed.

"S-shut up Uchiha."

"Speaking of Hyuuga, where the girl Hyuuga? Naruto's girl?" The turned to face Naruto who had a gloomy face.

"Whoa, he's quiet." Neji commented. Naruto turned to his friends.

"She's sick. She texted me saying she couldn't come tonight." Naruto said as he pouted his face again.

Poor guy. Love has made him whipped.

* * *

As Sakura and the girls changed they spoke about their plays. Though the game wasn't hard, they still wanted a flawless game. When they were done they made their way out. Sakura being last of course, she was the captain.

The girls all grabbed a ball and began warming up. Sakura stood by and stretched. She hated being stiff and then shooting. Being in Oto has one good advantage. Warm up songs. As if on cue, Payphone started playing.

Sakura ran up to Ino and Tenten who was currently making some free throws.

"Ah, I love this song. I love this place. And I love this fucking CD already!" Sakura laughed. Yeah this CD, she admits, was pretty badass already.

"Only thing right about this song is the lyric," Sakura began. She got in front and with a flick of her wrist, shot the ball. As the ball flew through the air she turned around, "All those fairytales are full of shit." and with that the ball flew right into the basket.

* * *

When the game began, the crowd came. Most were parents wanting to watch their kids and some others came to watch Konoha. I mean if you get to watch the future girls national champions play, wouldn't you come? Okay that was a bit conceited.

As Sakura thought, Karin was guarding her. And she wasn't about to lie, Karin was good at defense. But the way she shoves and kicks you, she would hate to have her as a teammate.

Just when Sakura was at the three point line, Karin came up in front of her. Karin struck out her arm to elbow Sakura in the stomach; Sakura jumps up and inclines her body back.

'All or nothing Saks.' Ino and Tenten thought. Sakura thought the same thing as she inclined her body back and flicked her wrist and the ball went flying up towards the basket.

_Swish._

The ball went in and the crowd went crazy. Sakura wasn't known as the best three point shooter for nothing. She earned that title fair and square. It's no rumor that she can shoot a three pointer at any angle.

"SAKURA! YOU DID IT!" Ino screamed as she and Tenten attacked Sakura in a hug. And that's when she remembered that conversation.

Sakura and Sasuke were having their normal phone conversations that night.

* * *

"_The what?" Sasuke had asked._

"_The fade away shot." Sakura replied taking the cap off of her water while holding her phone between her head and shoulders._

"_Fade away shot? You want to try that?" Sasuke asked surprised._

"_Well yeah, I know it's your move and all, but it seems as if no other girl can do it. I'd really like to try. Plus it'll help me." Sasuke sighed. It's not that he had a problem with her using his signature move; it's that it's dangerous if she doesn't maneuver her body right._

"_Help with what? Karin?" Sakura hesitated._

"_Yes, I got to say though, she elbows hard for a girl."_

"_Are you okay? I saw her try that on you that day." Sakura smiled. So he had noticed her._

"_Yeah I'm okay." She heard Sasuke sigh at the other end._

"_The only reason why Karin does that is because she feels threatened. She thinks you're a threat."_

"_Oh god, another enemy. What gives dude? Like really? I have more enemies than I can count." Sasuke chuckled, "Well I'm going to practice every day at morning and afternoon practices and I will nail this shot."_

"_Well good luck. I'm sure Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hyuuga will help you." Sakura giggled, "And I asked my mom about transferring. The other guys did to."_

"_Oh really? What did they say?"_

"_Maybe."_

* * *

Sakura looked up at Sasuke; he had his signature smirk on his face. She smiled up at him.

'I did it Sasuke!' She thought. Then she looked over at Karin.

"You don't need to feel threatened." Karin glared at her more intensely, "I'm not doing anything to you."

"Yes you are." She softly muttered then shot her head up at Sakura. It's a good thing that they had some distance in between or else Karin just might have murdered her, "First you take away Sasuke, then you take away my spotlight. What else do you want from me?" With that Karin walked away.

I guess what she said was true. When Karin figured out Sasuke was planning on transferring, she was boiling with anger. At least that's what Sasuke said. Before Sakura came into the picture, Karin was one of the best players in the nation. Then once Sakura became the center of attention for all media, she was downright pissed.

"Damn." Sakura swore. Then she walked down to where her teammates were and continued their game.

* * *

At the end Konoha won, 83-50. It was a big win for Konoha. Sakura and the team got changed and headed out to find their coach talking with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Coach." Sakura called.

"Ah, you girls are ready? Get on the bus; I'll be with you in a little bit." Kakashi said. All the girls besides Ino, Sakura, and Tenten made their way to the bus. Of course not without giggling at the four handsome boys.

Sakura and the girls stopped and looked at their coach, "I guess we'll see you on the bus coach." Sakura said before looking at Sasuke who smirked then winked at her. All Sakura could do was roll her eyes and walk away.

Once the girls were out and onto the bus Kakashi turned and faced the boys. He knew that they were planning on transferring to Konoha next year and for he was the boys coach, he decided to talk to them.

"I look forward to seeing you on my court next year Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara, Hyuuga." Kakashi said before turning and facing the doors.

"Of course." They all said. With that Kakashi walked out of the school and onto the bus. When he did, the bus immediately started and began pulling away.

"Dang, we didn't get to talk to them." Ino said as her and Tenten began a conversation about boys and the game.

Sakura smiled and occasionally joined the conversation, but stopped when her phone lit up with a familiar name on the screen.

* * *

_Text message received from Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

It read. She then opened it.

* * *

_You looked gorgeous today; sorry I didn't get to say that to your face._

_Also, transfer forms for next year? Complete.(:_

* * *

Sakura smiled and replied to the text. This was going to be a long year, for she couldn't wait until next year. Her senior year.

* * *

**A/N: And done! I hope you guys enjoyed that little cute story! I got inspired to write a long distance story from the song ****Long Distance by Megan and Liz!**

**Also, do you guys want more details or do you guys just want me to get to the point with my stories? PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION WHEN YOU REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**SO HIT THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW THIS STORY!**

Also I'd greatly appreciate reviews. Sure they don't play a big part in the story but it plays a big part of me continuing this story. So please if you can take just a couple minutes out of your time and review that'd be awesome! I get A LOT of alerts telling me that you've favorited this story but no reviews. It breaks my heart. 

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Black Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter up! Gosh everything now is so organized! It's kind of hard to believe it's my life! Check out my new story, ****Engaged at Sixteen****! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

**Chapter 3: Black Wedding**

* * *

"What's this?" a pink haired women asked looking down at the pure white envelope the man gave her. The two were currently sitting at a cafe enjoying themselves with a cup of coffee.

"Wedding invitation. Mom thinks you should be there." a dark haired man answered. His onyx eyes covered in carelessness and his face complete deprived of emotions.

"Wedding invitation? So the date has been set huh?" Sakura said as she opened up the envelope and opened the card that was attached, "March 28th."

"Yeah sorry if we picked a bad day for you. Nana picked the date." Sasuke answered drinking his coffee. The man's engagement ring sparkled in the morning light.

Nana, the girl Sasuke is currently engaged to. Their parents thought it'd be good for the company and immediately had them engaged. Or at least I should say Uchiha Fugaku and Nana's parents had them engaged. Uchiha Mikoto had a strong disagreement on this subject. Why? Simply because Uchiha Sasuke had a girlfriend and that was Haruno Sakura, currently the new star of Japan.

"No, it's fine. I'll be there." She answered. Was she foolish to think that Sasuke would remember that date? She slipped the card back into its envelope, "I should go. I have a song to record."

"Right, best of luck Sakura." Sasuke answered as Sakura stood up and slipped on her jacket.

"You too Sasuke." With that she walked out of the cafe.

Sakura walked around in the park for a bit. The recording schedule said at four o'clock and it's only three. There she reminded herself of the good times her and Sasuke has had.

One more month until she debuts her new song. One more month until Sasuke and Nana's wedding. One more month until her _birthday._

* * *

It's finally March 28th. Bodies were running around the church getting ready for the most glorious wedding of the year. Uchiha weddings are always so extravagant.

Sakura swear Nana was screwing with her. First of all, asking her to the wedding of her ex-boyfriend whom she still loves was a total bitch move. Secondly, asking her to sing before the ceremony. Third of all, having her god damn wedding on her birthday was the last straw.

Guests were arriving and Sakura herself was just walking in. Clad in a black dress and heels, many would say Sakura was not dressed for the occasion.

"Sakura." a voice called out to her. Sakura turned around to face none other than Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

"Hello Mikoto-san." she replied back with a bow.

"I still don't like you calling me that." Sakura smiled and looked down, "Call me mom. Just one for time."

"Yes mom. Anything for you." Mikoto smiled and gave the young rosette a hug.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen today." Sakura shook her head.

"Nonsense mom. Between Sasuke and me, I was the only one who cared for this relationship. Every time I seen Nana and him together I was thought something was up. He always told me it was nothing and I just waved it off. It's quite alright." Sakura said. Mikoto looked at her.

"Is this what you really want?" Sakura smiled.

"What I really want doesn't matter. It stopped mattering when they got engaged." Mikoto looked taken back," I should go mom. Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

Sakura turned and walked away. Mikoto looked up and said, "Nice choice on the outfit Sakura." Sakura always knew Uchiha Mikoto was a smart woman, "Also, happy birthday." She smirked and walked off to find her friends.

* * *

Sakura took a seat next to her best friend Yamanaka Ino. The rest were currently sitting beside her.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said.

"Hey forehead. What do you need?" Sakura smirked.

"How'd you know I wanted something?" This time Ino smirked.

"Honey, since when do you use my name? Usually you just call me pig or porkers." Sakura laughed.

"Right, I'm going to need that little voice of yours soon." Ino looked confused but before she got to say something the priest had interrupted her.

"Hello everyone! We are here today to wed two young adults, Nana Sato and Uchiha Sasuke! But first we'll enjoy a beautiful selection sang by none other than Haruno Sakura!" the priest announced.

"You'll figure out soon." She told Ino as she made her way up the aisle. From the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke standing next to what looks like Naruto who was screaming and yelling her name. She smirked when she grabbed the microphone from the priest.

"Hello everyone! It's an honor to be able to sing at the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha's wedding!" Sakura bowed, "This song I am about to sing is a new song never been heard before. And for this selection, I would like Ms. Yamanaka Ino to come join me on this stage please." The crowd clapped as Ino made her way up. The two stood up on the stage in their dress and heels. Ino hugged Sakura before taking her own microphone.

"Sakura and I have been practicing so hopefully you all will enjoy it!" Ino said before Sakura signaled the band to start playing.

* * *

(Sakura is **bold**. Ino is _italic. _Both is _**bold and italic.)**_

**I give you an inch and you take a mile**

**You make mistakes that erase when you smile**

**I'm starting to feel like it aint alright **

**How can you care if I don't cross your mind?**

**Cause I**

**Say I wanna talk but you just push me away**

**Tell me you're leaving when I want you to stay **

**I never thought that loving you would hurt me this way **

**But I'm the only one to blame**

**Cause I'm always saying **

_**Its ok, it's alright **_

_**I put the pain away and let it slide**_

_**I forgive and forget it**_

_**And then you promise me I won't regret it**_

_**But I do, it's not right**_

_**Because I turn around and let it slide**_

_**Am I'm crazy for thinking**_

_**That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossing' the line**_

_Something about you won't let me go _

_Maybe its fear of being alone_

_I, keep saying I'm gonna move on _

_But it's so hard when you're all that I know_

_But I, Say I wanna talk but you just push me away_

_Tell me you're leaving when I want you to stay_

_Never thought that loving you would hurt me this way _

_But I'm the only one to blame _

_Cause I'm always saying_

_**Its ok, it's alright**_

_**I put the pain away and let it slide**_

_**I forgive and forget it**_

_**And then you promise me I won't regret it**_

_**But I do**_

_**It's not right because I turn around and let it slide**_

_**Am I'm crazy for thinking that someday you'll change things **_

_**When you keep on crossing the line**_

**Boy I wish I didn't give in so easily**

**Oh, I don't know what to do**

**Cause I keep on feeding the flame**

**When I should really be telling you we're through**

_**Its ok, it's alright **_

_**I put the pain away and let it slide**_

_**I forgive and forget it**_

_**And then you promise me I won't regret it**_

_**But I do, it's not right**_

_**Because I turn around and let it slide**_

_**Am I'm crazy for thinking**_

_**That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossing the line**_

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers for the two young girls. Ino and Sakura bowed to the crowd before Sakura took the microphone up to her mouth.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed that! Partly because it's a brand new song but mostly because," Sakura paused and looked over at Ino who was anticipating what she was going to say next and the crowd whose face was still red due to all the screaming, lastly she looked over at Sasuke who looked shocked beyond belief, "Because that was the last song I'm going to sing in Japan."

The crowd yelled, "WHAT? WHY? SAKURA WE LOVE YOU!" They're pretty loud for people who were coming to a wedding.

"I'm sorry, but as you all know I will be on tour starting tomorrow. The tour is in the US and that place will also become my home." Sakura explained. She looked at Ino who had tears in her eyes but her smile never left her face, then to Sasuke who's face as emotionless. Sakura bowed and both her and Ino left the stage and back into their seats.

The wedding continued much to Sakura's horror. She watched as Nana walked down the aisle in her expensive yet elegant wedding gown. She watched as Nana's father handed her off to Sasuke who accepted her. She watched as Nana married the love of her life right in front of her eyes.

The wedding came to a point to where the priest had said, "If there's anyone who has any objections on why these two should wed please raise your hand." Sakura resisted an urge to raise her hand. Everyone around her hoped she would raise her hand and stand up for something she believed in. But instead of looking at a pinkette with a raised hand, they were looking at a pinkette whose eyes flooded with tears and a shining smile on her face.

She wasn't good enough for Sasuke right from the start. She was a singer not a housewife. She wouldn't stay a home and clean, she would be up on the stage performing with her all. She didn't know all the business stuff Sasuke will have to go through later in life. Nana, on the other hand, was perfect for Sasuke. She was fit to be an Uchiha. She knew the business world like the fashion magazine she memorized.

The priest went on and the couple exchanged rings. Just like the normal wedding one could have or even dream of.

At the end everyone ended up outside watching the couple walk down and greet their parents. Sakura on the other hand, walked over to her friends and bided them goodbye.

"Forehead you better come visit me!" Ino exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry Ino." She said as she looked over to Nana and Sasuke, "But I don't think I can come back. But you are welcome to visit me anytime you want, day or night."

Sakura said her goodbyes to everyone else before walking down the stairs Nana and Sasuke had walked down before. Her back was straight and her eyes looked forward, not backwards. The posture she had looked absolutely brilliant. As she walked father and farther away from the church her smile faded and her eyes stung with tears.

"That's it, you're just going to give up?" a voice said behind her. Sakura smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san." Uchiha Itachi revealed himself from the shadows.

"Don't bullshit me. After singing that song and announcing your permanent absence from Japan, don't you dare start with me." Itachi said.

"I'm not fit for him Itachi-san. He needs someone who can help him lead. Plus it's too late now." Sakura said as tears dripped from her eyes.

"It's no too late! You can still stop it!" Sakura knew it wasn't possible to do that, "You can't give up unless one of you dies! You promised each other that!" Just how Itachi knew that was a complete mystery to Sakura, but she was sure Sasuke told him. The two told each other every little thing that happens.

A car honked at them from the other side. Sakura looked up and smiled. She turned around so Itachi could get a full view of her.

"I love him Itachi-san and I want the best for him whether it includes me or not. That fact won't change." Sakura said, "But I fell for the old Sasuke, not this Sasuke that stood at the altar. Can't you see? The old Sasuke is dead to me."

That explains the black outfit. A complete black outfit is fit for a funeral. Sakura had used this wedding as her own funeral. A funeral for Sasuke. A funeral for their love.

"Goodbye Itachi-san, maybe our lives will cross. But let's let fate decide that." With that Sakura left. She walked over to the car that had honked at her.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hey Kakashi, let's go. We have a plane to catch." Kakashi was her manager as well as guardian.

"Of course." With that he drove off.

Sakura took in the last of Japan before her eyes. This place that was once home to the love of her life and hers as well was no longer hers. Her new home now awaits her.

'_I love you Sasuke-kun.'_

Forever and always.

And who knows, maybe they'll meet again. Just on different terms.

Her being the number one international star and him being the CEO of Uchiha Corps with Nana on his side.

_Who knows, anything can happen,_ Sakura thought as she smiled. Her eyes down drenched in tears and her sleeves covered with black smudge marks from her make up.

She didn't care as long as he was happy.

* * *

**A/N: There I'm done! Now to work on chapter 2 of Engaged at Sixteen! The chapter is technically done, just a little editing left to do!**

**ANYWAYS REVIEW!**

**LOTS OF LOVE (LOL!)**

**^Totally gonna be my new phrase!**

**-TU AMOR**


	4. Justin Bieber

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! This is just something I wrote because there are a couple of songs that I do actually like on the new Believe album! I DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST JUSTIN BIEBER! HE'S VERY TALENTED!**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

**Chapter 4: Justin Bieber**

* * *

"Please Sasuke! Pretty please!" Sakura pled her boyfriend.

The two were currently in a CD store looking at various albums from different artists.

"No. I'll buy you any other CD except for this!" Sasuke said pointing at the CD Sakura wished to buy. Sakura grabbed the CD and shoved it in Sasuke's face.

"This is the album of the freaking century! I have to have this!" Sakura would have bought it herself but she was a bit short of cash this month.

"I'm not giving you the money to buy a fucking Justin Bieber album!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Why the fuck not?" Sakura screamed.

"Because! Why do you want a fag album from a person who has no talent?" Sasuke screamed back.

Sakura was taken back. She had adored Justin ever since his first debut. She was going to get this album whether he likes it or not.

"Take that back!" Sakura demanded. How dare he insult her idol?

"No, why should I?" he screamed back.

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot signaling that she was waiting for an apology. Sasuke immediately stood his ground and crossed his arms as well.

"Hmph, fine! Until you, Uchiha Sasuke, give me an honest and grand apology, I will not speak a word to you!" Sakura said and stomped out of the store.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Did his girlfriend just practically break up with him because he wouldn't buy her a Justin Bieber CD? He thought it was no big deal so Sasuke stalked out of the shop and back home thinking tomorrow Sakura would be talking with him again.

* * *

The next day didn't go as planned for Sasuke. Sakura was using every way possible to avoid him. She even went as far as running away when he walked up to her earlier that day. Now he needed to think up a high class apology for her.

Sakura isn't a normal person when it comes to an apology. She's the type of person who needs something so enormous and flashy just to forgive someone. So word of advice, do not and I mean do not upset Haruno Sakura.

"Well Uchiha, looks like you're in deep shit." Neji said. The groups of boys were currently getting ready for baseball practice.

"What did you do this time? Every time she gets upset it's always so troublesome." Shikamaru said slipping on his knee length socks.

"I wouldn't buy her a Justin Bieber CD." Sasuke muttered while tipping his baseball cap lower. A loud laughter could be heard from miles away.

"THAT'S GOLD! SAKURA-CHAN BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE OF THAT NEW BELIEVE CD?" Naruto screamed. The boys all pinched the bridge of their nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, stop screaming you idiot. We're right next to you." Sasuke said, "Any who how do you know the CD?"

Naruto had turned bright scarlet. The guys all despised Justin ever since their girlfriends became obsessed with him. Sasuke even had Sakura sing one of his new songs in the car, which was complete torture. So Naruto even knowing the song album was suspicious.

"N-no reason! Um, right! It's time for practice! Come on guys!" Naruto said trying to advert the subject to baseball.

"Nah uh, you're not getting away with this." Sasuke said holding Naruto's collar so he couldn't escape, "You're going to help me figure this out!"

"No! Leave me out of this Sasuke! I'll do anything! Anything I say!" Naruto yelled kicking his feet. Sasuke shook his head and the four headed out to baseball practice.

Ironically, his practice field is right next to the softball field where Sakura and her friends were practicing. The girls all glared at the boys as they made their way to the next field.

By the end of practice Sasuke and a very unwilling Naruto had come up with a plan. A plan so grand even a person like Sakura will have no choice but to forgive him.

* * *

The following morning Sakura and Ino were carpooling to school. They both had cars but hated to waste gas so one day they'll take Ino's car and another day they would take Sakura's.

When they arrived at the school they noticed large group had formed by the stairs. Confused, they looked at each other and decided to check it out.

Once they stepped out of the car, they walked over to the stairs. There they pushed through the crowd and made it to the front. Sakura's eyes widened. There she saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting down. Sasuke was sitting one step higher than Naruto. And Naruto was holding a guitar.

"Don't tell me he's planning on singing." Sakura muttered. Ino was standing right next to her with a smile.

Uchiha Sasuke had a very angelic voice. But he gave up singing for baseball. The only times Sakura has seen him sing was either in the car or the shower. It's rare to even see him with his mouth open.

"Hey guys! We're here today because I owe Ms. Haruno Sakura an apology and she said to have it grand. So here it is Sakura." He said looking straight at Sakura, "I remember you loved singing this song in the car, so hit it dobe."

"Slave driver teme." They heard Naruto say before beginning to strum his guitar. And Sasuke starting singing.

Whoa, ooh

Well, let me tell you a story

About a girl and a boy

He fell in love with his best friend

When she's around, he feels nothing but joy

But she was already broken, and it made her blind

But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right

Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?

You're the smile on my face

And I ain't going nowhere

I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile

I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

Who's gonna make you fall in love?

I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart

Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love

But you can't fly unless you let yourself,

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do

Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose

Well, I don't wanna lose it either

I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand

Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?

Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry

Cause I know that a piece of you's gone

Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on

And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out

Who's gonna make you fall in love?

I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart

Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love

But you can't fly unless you let yourself,

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings

You can fly away with me

But you can't fly unless you let your...

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Who's gonna make you fall in love?

I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart

Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love

But you can't fly unless you let yourself,

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,

So fall in love

I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart

Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love

But you can't fly unless you let yourself,

You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings

You can fly away with me

But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall

The crowd erupted into cheers for the young Uchiha. Sakura smiled.

"Do you seriously think I'll forgive you just because you sang me a little song?" Sakura said smiling. The Uchiha heir smirked before grabbing what was behind his back.

"No, actually I didn't. This is what I want to give you." he said as he stepped down and gave Sakura a gift bag.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the bag.

The gift bag was pink and had lime green tissue paper peeking out in every angle. But the other thing was that a rose had been stuck into the bag. She smiled at the thought that he still remembered her favorite flower.

"Open it. You'll see." Sasuke said slipping his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Sakura took the tissue paper out one by one and gave it to Ino who was grinning like a maniac. Once she reached the bottom on the bag, she peeked in. On the bottom there was a bag of Lindt chocolates and the new Justin Bieber Believe CD that he had refused her.

"Not only is that the new Believe CD it's the new Deluxe version." Sasuke said. The deluxe version of the CD wasn't scheduled to come out until later this year but since it's Uchiha Sasuke were talking about, he managed to pull a few strings.

Sakura smiled as he engulfed her in a hug, "Next time don't say things so serious. I don't like it."

Sakura smirked. A habit she learned from Sasuke, "Who said I was going to forgive you?"

"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed, "Sakura-chan! You better forgive teme! I didn't spend a whole night learning this song on guitar for this faggot to get rejected again!"

Everyone laughed. Ah wasn't Naruto such a refreshment?

"I might reconsider if you show me why I should forgive you." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke immediately caught on and smirked.

"Anything for you princess." he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Apology accepted." she muttered loud enough so everyone could hear her. Sasuke smiled and kissed her again except this time with more passion and love.

Rule number one in the future Uchiha family: DO NOT upset the Uchiha matriarch under any circumstances.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, Fall is my favorite song on the album!(:**

**REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**Lots of love**

**-Tu Amor**


	5. Black Flames

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel you've all asked about and after weeks of thinking I've decided on some things.**

**1) This sequel has no Sasuke in it because I've decided to make one of Sakura and one of Sasuke. So believe it or not, next chapter is going to be in Sasuke's POV. BUT, THIS WILL ONLY HAPPEN IF THE REVIEWS ARE GOOD. I do have a lot planned for Sasuke's story and probably be even better than Sakura's. So make sure you read AND review!**

**2) There isn't a sappy happy ending. Sorry guys! Don't hate me for this! This is meant to be a sad tragic love story.**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

**Chapter 5: Black Flames**

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked up to find his longtime girlfriend Sakura running towards him, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_"Hn, I've been here the whole entire time. Where were you?" Sasuke asked when the girl promptly sat herself down on his lap._

_"Music room of course! I finally finished it!" Sakura exclaimed wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck._

_"Oh really? Let me see." she handed the music sheet over to him._

_Sasuke's eyes scanned the sheet and smiled. He had helped Sakura start the first verse but she had finished it all before he had anything to say about it._

_"This is great Sakura." he commented. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thanks Sasuke-kun! It didn't take me long at all." he smirked before wrapping his arms around her tighter._

_"You're going to go far." he said before kissing her fully on the lips._

* * *

Sakura woke up with beads of sweat dripping off her face. Her shirt rode up and exposed her toned stomach and her shorts were hot and sticking to her skin.

She jumped up from her bed and ran to her drawer, rummaging through her messy pile of papers she finally found what she was looking for. She took the music sheet in her hands and skimmed through it correcting a few mistakes here and there.

Here she was in her New York penthouse looking at an old music sheet that she couldn't even remember why she had kept. She's been here for a few months now and just couldn't believe that tonight she had her first nightmare.

She glanced at the clock that read 9:23, she decided to get up and brew herself a nice cup of coffee. She stumbled into the kitchen, filled her coffee pot and came back into the living room to turn on her plasma screen TV. She was mindlessly watching the news when news about the Uchiha family came on. I guess it wouldn't be the first time that they've been on the news.

"Congratulations to the whole Uchiha family! Not even months after the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and now Uchiha Nana, they've finally received news about a new baby!"

Sakura raised the remote and with a press of a button, turned the TV off. She was shocked nonetheless but was really happy for Sasuke and Nana. She stood up and was going to grabbed herself another cup of coffee when her iPhone rang in her bedroom. She sat her coffee down and ran to her bedroom where she answered the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Forehead? Oh good you're awake! I didn't know the time difference so I just called." Sakura smiled. Gosh is it nice to hear her voice right now.

"Hey Ino. Why'd you call?" She asked glancing at the clock that said 11:46, "If I'm correct, it's past midnight over there."

"Yeah it is. But I just finished watching the news and thought I'd give you a call." Ino said.

Sakura smiled, she knew Ino cared about her more than anyone in the world. But I think her brother would disagree with that statement.

"Oh the news. I just finished too. Congrats to the new couple." Sakura could hear Ino sigh through the phone.

"At least you're holding up better than I'd think." Sakura smiled for the millionth time this morning.

"I stopped caring over half a year ago Ino." She lied.

"Lies, you're in denial. You still care."

"Whatever Ino." she said before looking at the clock again, "Look I appreciate you calling but I got to go."

"Okay. Talk with you later forehead!"

"You too piggy." the two laughed and hung up.

Sakura looked around for the music sheet she sat on the table, grabbed it and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number and held the phone to her ears, eyes never leaving the music sheet.

"Hello." a groggily voice answered.

"Hey Sasori, can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked. She heard Sasori moan in frustration through the phone.

"Look sis, your cutting into my beauty sleep." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasori, its noon. Get your ass to the cafe near the recording studio in 30. I have a song I want you to look at."

"Fine." he said rather rudely before hanging up.

She smiled and threw her phone on the bed and looked at the music sheet. So many memories were in this sheet. She could see his handwriting on the first verse and her handwriting mixed together. She continued getting ready and made her way out of her penthouse.

* * *

Sasori was rather surprised when she had called him weeks before the wedding saying that she wanted to stay in America after the tour. Now he knew the answer to why she wanted to.

Sakura sipped her coffee as she waited for her brother to join her. A music sheet and a cup of coffee was sat across the table and waiting for Sasori. Sure it was nothing to special with the lyrics but she knew she had something there.

"Hey sis." Sasori said as he walked in and sat across from Sakura.

"Morning Sasori." Sakura mocked. It's noon and her dear old brother was just getting up.

"So, where's that thing you want me to see?" Sakura motioned her head down and looked at the music sheet. Sasori picked it up and skimmed through it, "God Sakura. You have got to stop with all the writing. Other artists are being threatened by you."

Sakura laughed, "Sorry sorry, but this wasn't written recently."

"It wasn't?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, try five years ago." Sasori picked up the sheet and looked at it more thoroughly.

Sasori noticed a lot of things in this music sheet. One being the different handwritings and second being the emotional feel in lyrics.

"Who wrote it? With you I mean." Sakura took a sip of her coffee.

"Sasuke. We wrote it when we were back in high school." Sasori nodded.

"So Itachi wasn't shitting me when he told me you two were hitting it off." Sakura grasped her coffee cup harder, "I'll admit I was pretty pissed when you to did and Itachi and I were pretty happy we were going to be in laws. But I was even more pissed when I heard what happe-"

"Sasori, I didn't come here to discuss things about Sasuke and I." Sakura interrupted. Sasori stopped.

"I know, I know. We came here to talk about this sheet of music. Which isn't worth waking up early for." Sasori sighed.

"It's noon bro. We were supposed to be awake hours ago. Kakashi and I already have the recording studio for today and as my co-manager, you have to be there." Sakura said smiling at the redhead.

"Whatever. Let's just go." The two stood up and left a couple to bills on the table before leaving.

The recording studio wasn't far from the cafe. They met Kakashi there and immediately began working. Sakura's album, Dream, is scheduled to be released in a couple of weeks. She was really excited and eager to finish the album after.

"Alright Sakura. Let's start from the top of um.. What's this song called?" Sasori questioned.

That's when it hit Sakura. She never did name the tune. Sasuke had never felt the need to and she never did think about it. She scanned her eyes over the chorus and looked for something when she thought of it.

She smiled and said, "If I ain't got you."

"Perfect! From the top."

A beautiful piano melody started and then a beautiful voice joined.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_

_That promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be_

_With no one to share _

_With no one who truly cares for me _

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

She sighed and finished the song. She remembered when Sasuke told her to write her first song. He promised to help, and his help was very much appreciated from her. Her eyes stung a little with tears and she stood up.

Sasori made a copy of the lyrics for future uses before handing the sheet back to her.

"It's the only thing left of him. Am I correct?" Sasori questioned.

"Yes it is. I just realized that I had it with me the whole time. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." Sasori put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Do whatever you want. I got to go." Sasori said before walking out of the studio after giving her the two finger salute.

Sakura followed suit soon after. She walked back to her penthouse.

* * *

As she entered her floor her cell rang once again with a now familiar number.

"Hey pig."

"Hey forehead! Are you busy?" Sakura inserted her key in the keyhole and entered her penthouse.

"No, I just finished actually." she walked in and found an envelope on the floor.

"Well that's great! Looks like I'm just in time! Did you record another song today?" she picked it up and turned it over.

"Yes I did actually. Remember that song I wrote back in high school? I finally got it recorded!" she read the return address and stiffened, "What the hell?"

"Forehead? Is there something wrong?" Ino asked in a worried tone.

"I got a letter from Nana." Ino nearly dropped her phone.

"What? She sent you a letter? Does this woman want to die?" Sakura opened the letter.

"Well whatever it is, it must be important or something."

"Read it to me." Ino demanded.

"Dear Sakura," Sakura started, "I know it's weird that I'm writing to you, but you left before I could even get a chance to personally speak with you. I really wanted to tell you thank you. I know you loved Sasuke-kun more than you loved anyone else. So I want to thank you for giving him to me. I'll treat with the utmost respect and he won't ever be unhappy. He still thinks about you a lot. Sometimes he'll spend some time to watch our wedding video just to see you. Sometimes he'll spend hours in the music room and plays his guitar. He still loves you and I can see that, so thank you again for letting him go. I wish you the best of luck in your dream career. Love Nana."

Sakura's voice wavered a little as tears streamed down her face. Gosh does she hate this woman. She knows that Sakura doesn't particularly like her yet she still makes the initiative to befriend her.

"Nana sure knows how to make a girl cry." Ino said.

"She knows I don't like her, yet she does this. I really hate her." Ino knew Sakura didn't mean what she said.

Nana may be a love wrecker but Sakura knew very well what has to be done. Nana was perfect, something Sakura envied. Nana was everything Sakura wasn't. She was brutally honest and can't lie for her life. She's beautiful; the type of beauty Sakura couldn't compete with. She knew the business world better than anyone Sakura knew. She knew how to cook, clean, and be a perfect housewife. She was perfect for Sasuke.

"I got to go pig. There's still something I need to do." Ino got what she meant and bid Sakura goodbye.

She walked into the kitchen and got out a metal bucket and a lighter. She threw the letter and the music sheet into the bucket. She hesitated a bit but lit the lighter and burned the tip of each paper. She watched as the paper burned her vision hazy because of the tears.

She collapsed and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the fire. She deserved a good cry. After all this she felt she deserved a nice glass of wine and a good cry. She's the one who left him. He's the one forced into marriage. She's the one who's heartbroken because of a decision she never regret making.

After everything that happened today, she deserved it.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

The flame burned out as Sakura poured water into the bucket. She stared at the ashes in the bucket as she dumped the residue into the wastebasket.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where it felt something die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time._

She sighed. Sure it hurt. She loved Sasuke with everything she had. She would die for him and she was sure he felt the same. But now he's married. He's got someone new, someone better.

Drip. Tear drops made its way to the floor.

Haruno Sakura was finally done.

Haruno Sakura was finally moving on.

Haruno Sakura is now happy.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review for Sasuke story.(:**


	6. Black Heart

**A/N: Hey guys, this is Sasuke's POV on the subject!**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

**Chapter 6: Black Heart**

* * *

_His onyx eyes followed as they watched her hips move to the beat. It's summer and the gang was together having a bonfire. Sasuke watched as a girl danced on the tailgate of the truck. His eyes were mesmerized by her movement and he smirked._

_He stood up and walked over to the girl. She was dressed in a red checkered flannel that was tied at the stomach with a pair of dark denim jean shorts. He smirked; the theme for the party was country. Even he was dressed in a dark blue flannel and jeans. Screw Naruto for thinking this up._

"_Hey, care for a drink?" he asked when he arrived in front of her._

_Her vibrant pink hair and glowing emerald eyes sparked in the moonlight. She stopped and crouched down to his level. Her friends he recognized as Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto's girl, they left as soon as Sasuke arrived._

"_Sure why not." She said as she walked over to the door and Sasuke reached up and grabbed her hand to help her down. She smiled as they walked over to the barn._

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way." He introduced._

"_Haruno Sakura." She said smiling at the man in front of her._

"_I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" She took a sip of her drink._

"_Not yet, I will be." She answered, "I'm Naruto's cousin. I'm not sure if he talks about me, but I visit every summer for a month or so."_

"_I don't remember the dobe ever speak of a cousin." Sakura sighed._

"_Well don't I feel loved."_

"_Are you planning on attending this school?" She nodded._

"_Yup, next year. After this summer we'll be moving here." Sasuke gulped his drink down._

"_At least you won't have to worry about making new friends." He said pointing to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Tenten sitting around the camp fire while the other kids are around them dancing the night away._

"_I guess so. Well it was nice meeting you Sasuke." He turned to face her._

"_Where are you going? The night's still young." Sakura sat her drink down and took a couple of steps._

"_I have to go help my mom pack. Usually I'm here all summer long, but this summer I have to help mom. I just came for a little time to hang out before leaving." Sasuke nodded._

"_Then looks like I'll see you around." She smiled and nodded._

_He watched as she walked over to the gang probably saying goodbye. He watched as she claimed into her car and drove off into the night sky._

_He never thought meeting Haruno Sakura tonight would change his life._

* * *

Sasuke's eyes blinked open. He absorbed his surroundings. The radio was still playing from the other corner of the office. His blinds were wide open making him squint against the blazing sun. Papers were scattered around the table indicating he had drifted to sleep while doing paperwork.

Was everything right?

Did he make the right decision?

Was Sakura right?

He had fallen for the girl after their first meeting, liked her throughout her first year at Konoha, and loved her for five long years. She was now successful. She's following her dream. A dream his father had been against. It's no doubt that Fugaku didn't like Sakura merely because she was a singer. She wasn't the perfect housewife.

But who said Sasuke wanted a housewife?

He wanted Sakura.

He wanted her stubborn self. He missed her constant banter even when he was annoyed. He missed her kisses. He missed her voice. He missed the times when she'd sing to him. He missed her love. He just misses her completely and to the point where it might become unhealthy.

He sat back down and heard Gavin DeGraw fill his ears. He was never a fan of his music but for this song, he will gladly make an exception. Sakura loved this song for god knows why and he came to love it as well.

* * *

_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_To try to get you thinking they really care,_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name,_

_from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

_I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _  


_After many broken backdoors and windows,_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_

_from the thrones without any innuendos,_

_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_

_The moment was over in time,_

_Then it's gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,_

_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,_

_'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,_

_To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understands me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

_Who knows me better?_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

* * *

He hasn't seen her in months. People say she's in America recording and finishing her second album. But Sasuke wondered more about her health. He knew she was a stubborn ass. She likes to push herself to the brink of exhaustion. She likes to finish what she started the same day. She likes to skip meals for anything more important. She tends to forget to take her vitamins and she forgets how to relax and take a break.

He walked down and saw Nana sitting on the couch watching TV. He couldn't bring himself to hate her for everything. After all she wasn't the culprit. She was forced into this just as much as he was. She was forced in between two people who dearly loved each other, how could he possibly hate her for that?

"Oh hello Sasuke-kun, please sit. I was just watching the news." Nana said as she finally realized his presence.

Sasuke took a seat in the chair next to the couch and the two silently watched the news. They were watching the news in English, obviously from America.

"_International singer Haruno Sakura had finally made her debut in America! The 20 year old star has finally hit the top. Her newest single, Let It Slide, has made it to number one on the Billboard charts! We've managed to snatch the star and she has agreed to give us a few words."_

The screen changed and a smiling Sakura came on the screen. Sasuke admitted that she looked better than what he thought she might have looked. Her skin was still as pale as he remembered and her pink hair was just a pink. Her eyes though had lost a little glow. She was standing in the street with the reported in a thin pea coat and leggings.

"_Afternoon Sakura! How does it feel to be on the top right now?" _The news reported questioned.

"_It feels really good, more stress than I had anticipated though. But I never expected less from this. I want to thank all the fans who listened and supported me though my tour." _Sakura answered.

"_I bet it is. So why don't we just stay away from that subject at this time and talk about you. " _Sakura smiled brightly.

"_Sounds amazing."_

"_So then let's start with your love life. I received news that you're still single. Are you thinking about a relationship right now?" _The reported asked.

"_Well right now I want to focus on my music life. My love life is on the bottom on my list. I had just gotten out of a relationship and am certainly not planning on jumping into another." _The reporter smiled.

"_Oh really? Now that's something I haven't heard about." _Sakura shook her head.

"_I really just want to keep that to myself. So don't be surprised when I'm thirty years old and still single." _The reporter laughed.

"_Well Sakura, I hope the best for you in the future." _Sakura smiled and the screen went blank.

"Sakura-san seems really happy." Nana commented.

Did she? He thought she looked miserable. No sarcasm intended.

"Aa." He replied.

"Look Sasuke-kun, I'm know I'm at fault here." Nana said looking down at her fingers, "If it wasn't for me, the person sitting her with you would be Sakura-san."

"Doesn't matter."

He didn't know when he had turned so cold. He didn't remember when he had started using one word answers, glares, or even shortened replies.

"Yes it does Sasuke-kun. I shouldn't be here, Sakura-san should. She should be the one who's helping you, not me. She's the one that you love." Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." He spat, "She made it very clear that she didn't want me in her life anymore."

"A girl lies Sasuke-kun. Have you ever put yourself in her situation and think? Have you ever wondered how she felt in this situation? She loves you Sasuke-kun! More than I will ever be able to."

Sasuke stood up abruptly and made the gesture to walk out of the room.

"Some things in this world aren't meant to be. No matter how much we want them to be, we won't succeed. Sakura and I weren't meant to be in the beginning."

"So you're just going to let it go? Let _her _go?" Nana asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Letting go doesn't mean giving up it means accepting that some things weren't meant to be."

With that he left the room and back up to his office, footsteps lighter every step. Letting go wasn't his choice. Hell if he could right now, he'd hold on to everything they had. But in life you've got to forget about the past and move with the future.

He stopped in front of a door on his way to the music room. He turned and opened the door. Inside was a room full of instruments. Sasuke had enjoyed music but could never make a career out of it. Mostly because life was already planned out step by step for him. He was destined to become a businessman. It was good money and he never had to think about financial problems. All he had to worry about was contracts and corporate takeovers.

It's not that he didn't love Sakura. He did, and he would go to the ends of the Earth for her. So what's stopping him now? She's half way across the world, just a twelve hour flight away, so what's stopping him?

He sat down next to his piano and swiped his fingers over the keys. Sakura loved playing the piano. It was one of her favorite instruments to play. That reminded him of a song he helped her write. He wondered if she still had it because he wrote one for her too. When they split, he wrote a tune. Who knew Uchiha Sasuke had the gift of writing lyrics. Amazing.

* * *

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone,_

_Girl you could have stayed_

_But you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me?)_

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_

_How can you walk away?_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back?_

_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_So why does you pride make you run & hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_

_That's not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting._

* * *

"_Sakura."_

_Haruno Sakura turned around to face her boyfriend. He was dripping wet from the rain and was panting like he had just ran a marathon._

"_Sasuke?" She said opening her door a little further so he could step in._

"_What's this text about? What do you mean you don't want to see me anymore?" He flipped his cell phone up and showed her the text._

_She looked down and gestured for Sasuke to come in. He walked through the door and Sakura closed it._

"_The text was pretty self-explanatory Sasuke." She said._

"_Well I'm sorry, I'm a little slow. Can you please _explain _this to me?" He spat. She winced at his loud voice but calmed down afterwards._

"_I'm not right for you Sasuke. You and I are two different people." She said walking over to the window, "You're a business man, I'm a singer. I can't help you in any way."_

"_So? You're just going to let it end like that?" She smiled._

"_You'll find a girl who's better than me, a girl who can help you. A girl who will love you more than me, because I don't love you anymore." That hit Sasuke like a brick._

_She didn't love him anymore. She's planning on throwing the five years they spent together into the flames. She planned on leaving him._

"_Right, then I won't bother you anymore. Have a nice life Sakura."_

_With that he walked out of the front door, out of her life, and out of her heart. She inhaled deeply before her lips quivered. She walked out of the door and stared into the direction Sasuke had disappeared in. She walked out and let the rain drain her._

_There, she did it. He let him go. She loves him and she still let him hoping the next girl Fugaku had set him up with, will treat him nicely._

_The night the two unknowingly both spent the time outside in the rain. One drenched in tears and rain, one deprived of all emotions._

_They weren't aware that both still harbored feelings for each other. More than anyone of them had expected._

* * *

And that's when it hit Uchiha Sasuke.

He slumped against the piano and ran his fingers though his hair.

It was because he loved Haruno Sakura. He loved her and that's why he couldn't bring himself to go find her.

It was because they love each other. More than anything in the whole fucking world.

They're just two lovers who's ending came a little unexpected.

They're two people whose love didn't prevail.

So maybe one day if they cross paths, they'll be grateful and smile at each other.

Maybe one he'll be able to look at her as a friend.

Maybe one day he'll finally let her go.

Maybe one day Uchiha Sasuke will stop loving Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: I've actually considered this as a full story I could write but it's too late now. Oh well! **

**Review and the next update will be up sooner.**


	7. Wasted

_Hey guys, so sorry I haven't been updating at all these past few months! I've been so busy with AP stuff at school and I've just been so stressed! We get a couple days off of school so I thought I'd so something short._

**Wasted**

* * *

**Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast**

**One tear hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass**

**She said, "Sometimes love slips away**

**And you just can't get it back, let's face it"**

I feel tired.

Tired of waiting.

Waiting for him to come back.

Waiting for him to love me.

It's been years since I last saw him. I have no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. And I hate it.

I hate that fact that I don't know what's going on with him. I hate not being with him.

Then again we were never together. We never had a beginning.

But then again, we never had an ending either.

**For one split second, she almost turned around**

**But that would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud**

**So she took another step and said**

**"I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it"**

I needed a way out.

A breach in life. Somewhere I could just escape to. You know? Just somewhere where there's just me and him. Forever.

I'm so fucking stupid.

He's never coming back.

I'll never see him again.

He chose power over everything. Over his friends, over his teachers, over his village, and most importantly, over me.

**I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake up one day and find**

**That I've let all these years go by wasted**

I'm just wasting my time.

I've got my whole life ahead of me, yet I'm sitting here tonight with this old picture of Team 7. I had my long hair back then.

But I do feel anew.

My short hair reminded me. My long hair was for him. Someone said he liked long hair. But I don't want my long hair anymore. It reminded me of him. His oh so beautiful face and oh so prideful attitude.

**Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain**

**So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain**

**He says, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday**

**Gotta face it"**

I think of that time when he took me home. That night was oh so clear to me.

I was stupid back then. Stupid enough to think he wanted to have some sort of life with me.

That night was just days before he left the village.

**Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake up one day and find**

**That I've let all these years go by wasted**

I never knew why I was so hung up on him.

Why he was so important to me.

Or why he didn't want me.

I found my answer one afternoon next to a cherry blossom tree.

**Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing**

**The still of the morning, the color of the night**

**I ain't spending no more time wasted**

I loved him.

It's as simple as that.

I love him to the point where it could be an obsession. I don't know why, but I just do.

I loved him for everything he's done for me.

I loved him even if he didn't love me.

He could care less about me, I know. His feelings only go as deep as teammates should.

Nothing more. Not even a smidge.

**She kept drivin' along**

**'Til the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side**

**He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear**

**For the first time in a while, yeah yeah**

I _loved _him. I realized.

Not love, but loved.

Past tense.

I'm done.

For now on.

Done with crying.

Done with him.

Done with my stupid self.

**Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake up one day and find**

**That I've let all these years go by wasted**

Maybe it was me. Maybe it wasn't.

But I strangely found myself at the Uchiha compound. By myself, just me, no one else.

Right, no one would be here anymore.

I've always had a dream.

I've always dreamt that one day Sasuke and I would have cute little babies and live in this compound together.

We would rebuild his clan together.

We would be happy _together._

**Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing**

**The still of the morning, the color of the night**

**I ain't spending no more time wasted**

Naïve right?

We would never be happy together.

Not anymore.

He could be happy somewhere else.

He could find some girl better than I was.

Better suited for the job of the Uchiha matriarch.

**Oh I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting**

**To wake up one day and find**

**That I've let all these years go by wasted, yeah, yeah**

We may not be happy together, but I am happy myself.

It's unbelievable how happy one can be when she gives up.

I'm done wasting my life.

It's time to live it.

**Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing**

**The still of the morning, the color of the night**

**I ain't spending no more time wasted**

Because I, Haruno Sakura, is done with Uchiha Sasuke.

And I'm happy about it.

* * *

_So to say the truth, I feel quite embarrassed of this chapter. I don't think it's written all that well._

_So please review this story, tell me if you liked it or not._


End file.
